Negocios
by Natacha-Hakuu
Summary: -estaba harta-le exclame-ella me estaba volviendo loca, no iba a soportarlo mas y tanpoco tenia mas opciones-el me miro molesto, pude ver que estaba pensando en lo idiota que era pero el jamás entendería.


Negocios

-kagome, hija. Por favor abre la puerta, tienes que comer algo-exclamaba mi madre con desesperación, yo no moví ni un músculo de mi cuerpo ni tanpoco articule palabra alguna, solo seguí mirando la puerta sin expresión en mi rostro.

-kagome-grito mi padre golpeando bruscamente la puerta de madera, aquello no me perjudico en lo mas mínimo e insistí en mi actitud.

Suspire aburrida, llevaba dos días en la habitación con situaciones como esta cada dos o tres horas y todo esto por no querer ser parte de sus odiosas fiestas. Mi madre se había vuelto a casar, el hombre que ahora tenia la obligación de llamar "papa" era un publicista de alto rango por lo cual casi todos los días teníamos que cenar con gente "importante" según el, pero el problema de aquellas cenas no era solo el hecho de tener que compartir la mesa con alguien desconocido si no que Kikyo, mi ahora hermanastra se ocupada de humillarme en cada una.

No importara que hiciera lograba que todos los presentes me miraran como algo extraño, anormal y por aquella razón me convertía en una aislada social. Kikyo luchaba por ser el centro de atención y por supuesto luego de humillarme todo lo que pudiera conseguía su objetivo, por esa razón me había negado a seguir asistiendo a aquellas cenas pero ella impidió que eso ocurriera, era su obsto de diversión por lo cual no podía permitir que se fuera.

Al verme atada de brazos solo me quedaba una opción, encerrarme. Mis amigos me habían intentado persuadir diciendo que solo era una cena pero esto se estaba yendo demasiado lejos, aquellos personajes importantes eran hombres con grande influencias y el rumor de mi "rareza" había llegado hasta las aulas de un instituto simple, mi instituto.

Escuche la risa estridente de Kikyo, quien se encontraba alegre de haberme hundido de esta manera, resentida y dolida comencé a llorar, no importara que hiciera ella siempre ganaba.

-¡Kagome! Abre de una vez-escuche por enésima vez a mi padre, suspire secando mis lagrimas, un ruidito proveniente de la ventana distrajo mi atención de la puerta, por ella entro un hombre de platino cabello y ojos color ámbar, por la oscuridad e la habitación demore en reconocer al personaje.

-Inuyasha-murmure su nombre, e se me acerco con rapidez.

-Kagome ¿Qué se supone que pasa por tu cabeza?-me pregunto mordaz mente-eres una tonta, debes salir en algún momento-me especto con sorna, yo lo mire con tristeza, se muy bien que el era el amor de mi hermana pero eso no evitaba que lo quisiera. Kikyo nos lo había presentado con el fin de presumírmelo lo mas que pudiera pero no se vio con el imprevisto que el se convirtiera en mi amigo.

-estaba harta-le exclame-ella me estaba volviendo loca, no iba a soportarlo mas y tanpoco tenia mas opciones-el me miro molesto, pude ver que estaba pensando en lo idiota que era pero el jamás entendería.

-vas a esconderte, crees que es mejor que luchar-me comentaste triste, no te mire, no le hallaba el caso de hacerlo.

-no tengo razón de luchar-proteste

-ella te humilla, sácale en cara que no te importa. Solo serás mejor si eres capaz de superarlo-me dijiste tomando mis hombros, rompí en llanto de inmediato y tu preocupado me abrazaste intentando reconfortarme. Quizá detrás de todas esa excusas la real razón de no querer estar allí era que tendría que verle, que tendría que ver claramente como el y Kikyo eran pareja.

-yo no quiero… no quiero verte con ella-le dije sin pensarlo, me había dejado llevar por aquel pensamiento, había querido creer que esa era la razón por la cual no quería estar con todas aquellas personas pero el, por desgracia el era la verdadera razón.

-Kagome-susurraste sorprendido

-yo… te amo-susurre-¿Por qué haces que diga estas cosas?, ¿Por qué logras ser el centro de mi dolor?-cuestione aun en lagrimas, solo quería pensar que mi dolor era otro para que así tal vez fuera menos. Sentí sus labios sobre los míos, mi expresión de sorpresa fue máxima al separarnos mientras que el solo reía.

-porque me amas-fue su respuesta a mis preguntas-y yo te amo a ti-lo mire es busca del engaño en esas palabras pero cada una era completamente sincera-Kagome, yo estoy con Kikyo por cosas de negocios… la verdad es que he soportado todo esto para estar cerca tullo-susurraste sonrojado-yo soy completamente anormal y creí que jamás me mirarías como algo, por esa razón me resigne a… mirarte-estaba completamente rojo, se veía tan tierno

-inuyasha… tonto-fue lo único que dije para luego poseer sus labios

-salgamos-fue su sugerencia-le diré a tu padre que el trato con Kikyo termino, sonara mujeriego pero estaré contigo-aun se veía sonrojado a más no poder, conocía a inuyasha y jamás me diría algo como "se mi novia" y no necesitaba escucharlo para ser suya.

-Gracias a dios…-mi padre no termino su frase al ver a inuyasha tras mío-¿Cómo entraste? automáticamente, mi madre sonreí como si ella ya supiera lo ocurrido, inuyasha y mi padre comenzaron ha hablar cuando Kikyo salio de su habitación y al ver a inuyasha en el lugar izo acto de aparición.

-amor, ¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunto alejando a inuyasha lo mas posible de mi

-ya entiendo hijo-fue lo que dijo mi padre, al pareces inuyasha ya le había contado todo-Kikyo el trato queda cancelado, este muchacho y tu hermana se quiere-dijo-lograremos el mismo objetivo pero abra amor-exclamaba mi padre que se iba alejando con mi madre-no te párese maravilloso, así serán felices- Kikyo echa una furia se fue tras ellos en busca de rebatir lo dicho por el.

-Haremos buenos negocios-dijo imitando la voz del jefe familiar, tratando de que una sonrisa no se le escapara

-por supuesto-conteste dándole un profundo y apasionado beso.


End file.
